Love Knows No Yamato
by KhakiBlueSocks
Summary: June makes the decision of a lifetime, one that can change the course of her life. How does her family react? Who can she turn to for help? And witness a side of one Digidestined you never seen before. FINISHED TO A TEE
1. Love Knows No Yamato: Chapter One

Love Knows No Yamato: Chapter One

"_Just do it." _She thought out loud to herself. "_The sooner you get this over with the better and life can get back to normal."_

"Alright, Ms. Motamiya." The doctor said, setting her legs in the stirrups. "I'm just going to get an idea of where it is before I start. I'm going to use the ultrasound, okay?"

June tuned her head towards the blue curtain on the other side of the room. "_Baby blue…" _She thought wistfully, then quickly snapping her mind back to reality. "_Shut up. You're not doing this. You're not going to get soft. You're going to get through this and everything is going back to normal."_

She starred up at the tiled ceiling and shuddered slightly as the doctor squirted a cold gel on her abdomen.

"Sorry, if it's a little cold." The doctor said, setting the tube down and picking up the paddle device. "This'll just take a few seconds." He said, setting the paddle on her stomach and moving it through the gel, spreading it.

June shut her eyes and kept he head straight as she saw the doctor reach out and touch the power button. "_You're not going to look. You're gonna get this over with and everything is going to be back to normal."_

Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump …

The sound resonated through June's ears, echoed through her head and permanently programmed itself into her memory.

_ Oh my…for crying out…" The doctor groaned, flipping a switch on the computer, shutting off the sound. "Someone forgot to mute the sound on this machine. I'm so sorry, Ms. Motamiya."_

Instinctively, June flew her eyes open and turned to where the sound was. Her eyes met the screen where a small black and white form was on screen, free floating in a sea of black.

"Is that…" she whispered, sitting up. "Was that…"

"Yes. That was its heartbeat. I'm so sorry about that." The doctor replied, cleaning the gel off her abdomen. "We also have prenatal suites on this floor and we often use each other's machines."

The doctor then moved around the room and wheeled over a small device that looked like a small medical vacuum cleaner. He then brought over a tray with a cluster of shiny, sterile, stainless steel instruments.

"This will all be over in a second. Just relax and take some deep breaths. Close your eyes if you want to." The doctor said, setting June's legs in the stirrups. "I'm going to lower the lights in the room…"

June wasn't hearing a word the doctor was saying. Her eyes were shut, but she was aware of the bright lights in the office slowly dimming down around her. Her ears were throbbing in time with her rapidly beating heartbeat.

Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump …

"No.." June thought to herself as she heard the doctor sit in the stool between the stirrups. "Not my heartbeat…That's not my heartbeat…It's scared…"

"Okay, Ms. Motamiya. I'm about to start. Let me know if you feel any discomfort."

June felt the cold sterile plastic bush up slightly against the inside of her leg. She bit her lower lip hard, tears streaming down her face as she heard the devices slow, low hum and felt the small suction against her bottom.

Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump…

"STOP! Please stop! STOP!" June shouted at the top of her lungs, quickly closing her legs and kicking the device out of the doctor's hand.

"Ms. Motamiya, what the--"

"I can't do it…" she sobbed, tears flowing from her red eyes as she jumped from the table and ran into the bathroom. "I just can't do it! I can't take another life! I just can't! I can't take a child's life."

The doctor's voice muffled in the bathroom as June pulled on her pants. "Ms. Motamiya, you do understand that this is the cut-off point for—"

"I understand…" June said, touching the very faint bump on her abdomen before she pulled her shirt on. "I'll give it up for adoption, I'll raise it myself, but I just can't kill it!"

"If you feel that way, then I have no choice but to respect your wishes, Ms. Motamiya." The doctor said as June walked out the bathroom door. "Good luck in whatever you choose. I'll see that the receptionist returns your deposit." He said, holding out his hand.

"Thank you." June said, shaking the offered hand. "Thank you so much." She sighed stepping out the office.

June felt the cool spring wind against her wet tear-soaked face as she started walking down the street, lost in her own thoughts._Just close your eyes and open your legs and it'll all be over with in a few seconds and everything will be back to normal…_

_Normal…_

_That word no longer applies to me anymore. Normal is what everyone else is, and I am not._

_Why was I so stupid? Why did I just give myself to him like that? Why didn't I just let the doctor go ahead and finish? It would have been all over in just a few seconds. Everything would be back to the way it was and I would be just another young woman getting ready to go into college without a care in the world…_

_Its not like it's murder or anything…it's not even a baby. It's an embryo: no different than a chicken egg embryo. Why didn't I do it while I had a chance? It's not like it would have been suffering or anything. It would have been instantaneous and quick._

_Because it's alive…I heard it, I saw it. It's a living, breathing child dependent on me. It has a heartbeat… It's a living being. To destroy it would make me no better than a murderer. Even if it was created out of matrimony, it's still…he or she is still a human being. He or she didn't ask to come into the world, so he or she should have a fighting chance at life like everyone else._

_If I'm going to do this, I can't tell mom and dad. They would kick me out on the street. I can't tell them. I just can't…_

"Mom…dad…I'm home…" June called out from the front foyer as she took off her shoes. 

"Come into the living room." Her father's sharp voice snapped out.

June started trembling as she padded into the spacious living room. "Yes?" She said, facing her two parents who were sitting at the table. "What do you want?"

"Don't play stupid with us." Her mother said in a low voice. "We know where you were all afternoon."Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump…

She felt the same throbbing in her ears that she felt in the doctor's office. Not just hears, but the child inside her. "What do you mean?"

Without a word, June's father reached under the table and pulled out a piece of paper. "Your mother found this in your room when she was putting up your laundry."

June's stomach twisted into a knot as she looked at the crumpled piece of paper with her name and a date and time scribbled on them. "I can—"

"Odabia OB/GYN clinic" June's mom interrupted, tears forming in her eyes. "They specialize in prenatal care and abortions."

"Mom, I can explain—"

"Save it." June's father growled, holding up a hand. "Did you abort it?"

"I couldn't. I went down there this afternoon, went in the office, and right before he started, I ran out. I couldn't do it."

"Can you abort it?" June's mother asked, her eyes blazing with anger. "Is there some kind of way—"

"No." June said, anger slowly rises in her voice. "I'm now past the borderline stage. I have to carry the baby to term." She explained, slowly setting a hand on her abdomen.

"Who's the father?" June's father asked, his voice rising, his anger on the verge of boiling over.

June stood there, silent, now fully aware of the throbbing in her ears.

"Who is the father?" June's father asked again, now standing from the chair, eyes locked on his daughters brown eyes. "Tell me. Was it that guy Matt?"

Again, June stood close-lipped. Deep inside her stomach, it felt as though her insides were about to rupture.

"Alright. That's how you want it, fine." June's dad said, turning his back to her. "I will not allow you to bring shame to this house further. If you're going screw around and get knocked up by any Joe Blow in the street, you can do it outside the walls of this house. I want you out."

"No daddy! NO!" June screamed, padding over to face her father, who now had his arms folded and his eyes sternly closed. "Please don't kick me out into the street! I have nowhere to go. I have no money—"

"You have your college funds to live off of." Her father said, walking towards his bedroom door. "It's not my concern where you go or what you do. You are no longer my daughter." He finished, slamming the door in her face.

"No daddy! NO! MOM! PLEASE DO SOMETHING!" June screamed out, turning to her mother who sat there stone faced, arms crossed on the table. "Please let me stay! I CAN'T DO THIS ON MY OWN! PLEASE LET ME STAY!"

"You had better start packing." June's mother said, standing from the table and following the same path her husband took into their bedroom, turning away from her daughters red eyes.

"I don't believe this! My own parents are kicking me out of my own house." June said, sobbing as she padded towards her room. "This is the worst day of my entire life…"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Love Knows No Yamato: Chapter Two

Love Knows No Yamato - Chapter II

"That was seven months ago." June said, taking a sip of her hot coca. "That first night, I stayed in a hotel room just to get things sorted out as to where I was going to stay. I finally came to you two when my brother Davis told me about what great doctors you were."

"So, your parents just put you out on the street when they found out?" Dr. Miles said, sounding completely disgusted. "How could parents do such a thing?"

"My parents are…were…very traditional. They said that this baby will bring shame to the family because it was conceived out of wedlock and because of the fathers background…"

"Now, what happened to the father when you told him?" Dr. McKnight said, his head in his hands. "What did he say?"

"Nothing. He didn't say anything. Ever since I called and told him about it, he's been avoiding me. I can't get in touch with him at all."

"It must have been hard suddenly being out on your own with only so much money." Dr. McKnight said, nodding.

"So, you haven't had anyone to look after you through this whole thing?" Dr. Miles asked, studying June closely. "No medical attention since you've been pregnant?"

"No. Well, kind of." June said with a small grin. "A friend of mine is a doctor in training, so he looks in on me from time to time. He's actually studying to be a baby doctor."

"But other than that, no real medical attention like a ultrasound or urine and blood tests?"

"No."

"This is serious." Dr. Miles said, shaking her head. "You need proper prenatal care, not just some medical student coming to your place every once in a while."

"Before you leave here today, we're gonna give you a complete check-up." Dr. Knight ordered. "You need to take better care of yourself, especially in these last couple of months."

"I appreciate your offer, but I really couldn't afford…"

"Did I say anything about payment?" Dr. McKnight said, shaking his head. "Forget about payment. Or, if you insist on paying us…"

"Just have a healthy happy baby." Dr. Miles finished, setting a hand on her stomach. "That's all we want, need or desire."

"Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump…"

"Sounds like someone is showing out for us." Dr. McKnight chuckled as he moved the device through the clear gel on June's swollen midsection. "Little one knows when he's on camera, doesn't he?"

"He?" June asked, studying the monitor closely. "It's a boy?"

"Ah, force of habit. I can't tell when he or she is in this position." Dr. McKnight said, sighing. "Anyway I thought you said you didn't want to know."

"Oh, umm…I don't. I was just curious as to why you said 'he'." June said, still studying the screen.

"All right. That's it." Dr. McKnight said, switching off the machine and turning on the office lights. "Everything is looking good. Nice healthy baby." He said, tossing her a blue towel. "Clean on up."

"So, when am I due?" June asked, wiping the gel off her belly.

"Not for a month and a half yet." The doctor said, looking over some papers. "June, you really need to put on a little more weight. You're a little bit on the lean side for your first baby. Remember, however cliched this sounds, you're eating for two."

"I know doc, I know." June said, pulling her T-shirt over her stomach. "I'll try to eat more, but I don't want to get too fat! I'm big enough as is."

"Well, like it or not you're gonna get bigger." The African-American physician replied, looking at her over the tops of his glasses. "Not only will your abdomen grow more than it has now, but as your baby descends down into your pelvis the last month of your pregnancy, you're really going to enlarge. So either way, you're going to look…how can I put this nicely…highly fertile.

"Oh al right." June relented, sticking out her lower lip.

"And another thing." Dr. McKnight said, sitting on the edge of his desk. "I really don't like you staying on your own in your condition. If something happens to you, or if you need special attention, I would like to have someone come and stay with you for a while, at least until you have the kid and get yourself settled."

"Who?"

Dr. McKnight reached over his desk and pressed a button. "You can come on in now."

The front door slowly opened. "Hey guys." A tall shadow said from the now open doorway. "June, looks like you'll be having a houseguest for a while."

"J--JOE?!" June exclaimed as the blue haired man walked up to her wearing green hospital scrubs covered by a short lab jacket. "Joe Kido? You mean—"

"Dr. Knight and Dr. Miles appointed me your live in mid-wife of sorts." Joe babbled, proudly as he fiddled with his stethoscope around his neck. "Even though I'm not certified as a midwife…or an OB doctor yet. Isn't that bizarre? I only got three more months until I finish up my internship here, then I can start my residency. I still don't know if I want to practice here or maybe in the US--"

"Joe, sit down before you blow a gasket. Namely mine." Dr. McKnight sighed, pointing to the chair next to June. "And how many times do I have to tell you…the green scrubs are for the ER, the Blue are for OB!" he continued, tugging at his own blue scrub top.

"See, what had happened was—"

"Save it, Joe." Dr. McKnight interrupted, rolling his eyes. "Just try to remember next time. When you leave, go down to central supply and pick up the proper blue gear."

"Yes sir."

"Now, Joe is going to be staying at your place for a while as a kind of an extra credit assignment for him. In fact, we've altered his schedule so that way he'll be able to do his work here and still be able to keep an eye on you at home. We're still going to be monitoring you here at the hospital, though."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." June said, nodding with approval. "I really don't have anyone to talk to. My family has, more or less, forgotten about me, and my friends are all working with school."

"Well, what I lack in doctoral skills, I more than make up for in people and listening skills." Joe said with a grin.

"Well then, that's settled." Dr. McKnight said, standing up and cracking his knuckles. "Whenever it's convenient for the two of you to get things together…"

"Oh, I'm ready to go. My car is parked outside." Joe said, turning to June. "Whenever you're ready to go?"

"Ready when you are." June replied, picking up her purse. "I'll show you the way. Later Dr. McKnight."

"Bye June. See you in two weeks. And remember what I said…you have got to build up your weight!" He called behind her as she stepped out.

"I will!"

"Joe, can you stay back for a minute, please?" Dr. McKnight asked, before he walked out the door.

"Yes sir." Joe said, spinning around and walking back to the desk. "Needed something?"

"I sure do." Dr. McKnight said, seating himself back on the edge of his desk. "Joe, I need to explain some things to you. Preferably what you're getting into. June has gone through a lot in the last months: jilted boyfriend, unwanted pregnancy, and family desertion."

"Yes, sir." Joe agreed. "I've spoken to Davis a while ago, and he told me bits and pieces about it, but from what I understand, his family forbade him or anybody else from even mentioning her name in the house in their presence."

"Well, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that she's under a helluva lot of stress…stress that is unhealthy for her and potentially lethal for the baby." Dr. Knight said, rubbing his forehead.

"Understood." Joe said, nodding.

"That's why, along with keeping her physical aspects up to par, you're also to keep her as stress free as possible." The elder doctor said, adjusting his glasses. "That's why me and Dr. Miles altered your schedule, shuffling around residents and interns to reassign shifts, to give you as much time to spend with June as you possibly can. Just be her close friend and an even closer doctor."

"Yes sir," Joe said, shaking Dr.Knight's hand. "I promise I won't let you or Dr. Miles down!" He said, jogging out the office.

"Thank you Joe! I know you won't!" the doctor called, shaking his head and moving behind his desk to his PC. "I pray you won't anyway." He muttered as he began typing.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	3. Love Knows No Yamato: Chapter Three

Love Knows No Yamato: Chapter Three

"Well, here we are." June said, opening the apartment door. "Forgive me that I didn't clean or anything. I've been out all day." She explained, as she held the door open for him.

Joe stepped inside, letting his backpack drop to the tile floor in the small foyer. There was a small step up in front of him that lead into a short, dark hallway, which connected to what looked like an open living room.

"Hang on, I'll turn on a light." June said, stepping out her shoes and up into the apartment, her padding footsteps echoing a short distance down the hall. "Here we go." June called, flipping a switch.

The hallway was illuminated with a bright and warm glow as Joe pulled off his sneakers and padded inside the apartment. The living room was suprisingly spacious, but only had a couch with a big overstuffed blue chair, a small coffee table, a dining table, and a 36" TV setting inside an aged amoire.

(D/C – For those of you who follow my other stories, you'll notice that this is the same place where Josh and Rob lived in my second story "Ride On Shooting Stars", give or take a few things.)

"The TV and some other stuff came from out of my room when my parents kicked me to the curb." June said, plopping down in the blue chair. "The rest of it I found at a flea market for a good price."

Joe dropped his black medical bag on the floor by the couch and sat down on the couch, which felt suprisingly comfortable. "So…" he began, rubbing his hands together nervously, eyeing June's swollen midsection. "Ummm…"

"So…" June echoed, picking an imaginary piece of lint on the arm of the chair. "Can I get you something?" She asked, gesturing to the kitchen.

"Oh, no, no. I'm fine. I ate back at the hospital." Joe said, laughing nervously. "I'm just fine and daddy—"

"Huh?" June said, looking at him curiously.

"DANDY! I meant DANDY! I'm just fine and DANDY!" Joe sputtered, holding up his hands. "I didn't mean…"

"Joe, you're as transparent as air." June said, smiling slightly as she sat back in the chair. "You've had a question in your head from the first time you saw me."

"Well…" Joe stammered, his cheeks turning a dark crimson. "I know it's probably wrong of me to ask, but…"

"Don't say another word." June interrupted, holding up a hand. "Yes, he's the father."

"When did you two…you know…" Joe began, leaning in close to June.

"It was at the Pillows free concert in Odabia Park…" June said, setting a hand under her chin, reminiscing. "I'll never forget it. They were playing "Bran-new Lovesong". We started kissing and then we went back into the forest and…" June's cheeks flushed pink.

"And ever since then?" Joe asked, brow furrowed. "Did you tell him about your situation?"

"Of course I did. I had to let him know." June said, setting her hands on her belly. "I mean, he was my first and only and I know that I was his. But when I told him, he just stood there in shock and since then…he's just been avoiding me: not returning calls, not answering at his apartment."

"Don't worry June." Joe said, noticing her brown eyes welling with tears. "I'm going to get down to the bottom of this."

"Joe, please don't worry yourself," June said, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes before they fell. "I don't expect anything from him—"

"But I do." Joe said, his hands slowly balling up into fists. "As a man, I expect him to step up and take responsibility for his actions."

"Joe, I played just as big a role in this as he did. I could have easily have said no."

"Well, he could have said no too." Joe replied, sinking into the couch. "As a man, he should have said no. Or, if he wanted it so much, he would have been ready, willing, and able to accept the end result."

"Well, what's done is done." June groaned, slowly standing up from the chair. "I don't expect anything from him. This kid will just grow up knowing me as mommy and daddy. Now, I got a hankering for Chinese takeout, and Dr. McKnight said I needed to bulk up. What do you want?" June said, picking up a menu from the coffee table.

"Oh, nothing. I ate at the hospital I'm fi—"

"Grrr…"

"Your stomach speaks volumes." June giggled, picking up the telephone. "Now tell me what you want to order, or else I'll order it for you."

Joe's face flushed a deep red. "A small fried rice would be nice."

How could he be so irresponsible? Just what was he playing at? Doing this to June and then running out on her like this? How dare he…

Joe turned over onto his back, starring up at the ceiling. Ever since he stretched out on the couch for bed, his head was awash with thoughts.

June doesn't deserve this. Nobody deserves this. It's just not fair.

Joe tossed over on the couch, facing the back of the couch, his eyelids slowly closing as he slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

One of these days I'm going to really…tell…him…what's…on…my…mind…

ONE MONTH LATER

"Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump…"

"Fetal heart tones dropping down to the low 60's! "

"Push, June. You got to push!" Dr. McKnight shouted above the noise of the alarms from the foot of the bed in full hospital gear.

June groaned and cried, as she strained, clutching and pulling the side rails on the bed as she tried to force the child out her body, her legs spread apart in the stirrups. "Please…just get it out. Just cut it out! I can't push anymore!" she wailed.

Fetal heart tones in the 40's and still dropping!" A nurse called out.

"The head's jammed in the birth canal, the cord is on top of it!" Dr. McKnight shouted, wiping his forehead with a bloody glove. "Damn it, where are the forceps?!" He shouted.

"Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump…"

"Fetal heart tones are down to 20 and still dropping!"

Suddenly, June felt a sharp burning, tearing pain from her birth canal, as Dr. McKnight jammed the two stainless steel rods in her and locked them together. She screamed as the doctor began pulling at the child's head. She tried to push again, but all her muscles were aching beyond what was humanly possible.

"Damn it…. It's still not moving. The head is way too big to pass through." Dr. McKnight groaned, as he pulled at the baby's head with the forceps.

Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-"

Beep…

"I've lost the fetal heart tones…" The nurse said, mournfully, moving the monitoring device strapped to June's belly around. "I'm not finding anything."

Dr. McKnight removed the forceps and peeled off his gloves. "June, I am so sorry—"

"What? What is it?" June gasped, sitting up in the bed. "What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

"June…he's dead…" Dr. McKnight whispered removing the monitoring device from her still swollen belly.

"No…" June whimpered. "No…please say no…please—"

"We lost him, June…"

"You're lying! He's not dead! He's not dead! He's not dead!" She shrieked, grasping the handlebars on the bed again and twisting her face into a scowl as she pushed again. "He's not dead! He's not dead!"

"Nurse, strap her down and paralyze her now!" Dr. McKnight ordered.

"No! Please, God no!" June screamed as the nurse began injecting the drug in her IV "Don't! I got to get my baby out! My baby…my baby…"

****

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Love Knows No Yamato: Chapter Four

Love Knows No Yamato: Chapter Four

"June! Wake up! Wake up!"

"My baby! My baby!"

"June! Snap out of it! Wake up! Open your eyes!"

June fluttered opened her tear soaked eyes, which met with a pair of worried dark brown eyes behind a pair of glasses. "Wha-where…"

"To say that you were talking in your sleep is an understatement." Joe said, flipping on the lamp by the bedside table. "You were screaming, and when I came in you were tossing and kicking and punching the bed like crazy."

"Oh, Joe! It was terrible." June sobbed, grabbing a hold of him. "I was in the delivery room, and everything was going wrong…I was in so much pain…the baby…"

"Died?" Joe finished as June cried into his shoulder. "June, there is nothing to be scared about. You and your baby are fine! Hold on a sec." He said, climbing off the bed and padding back to the living room.

June wiped her tears on her nightshirt and took a sip of water sitting by the lamp, her hand trembling so badly that the majority wound up in the bed rather than her mouth.

A few seconds later, Joe padded back in holding what looked like a small TV with a small flat screen and a lot of buttons underneath it.

"Dr. McKnight turned a blind eye to letting me borrow the Sono-Site for tonight. It's a portable ultrasound that runs off batteries." Joe explained, detaching a small paddle from the side of the machine.

"You mean, I can see my baby?" June sniffled, as she pulled up her shirt. "I can see him or her?"

"See and hear!" Joe said, squirting the clear gel on the top of her stomach. "This unit comes with sound." He explained as he powered up the machine and set the paddle in the goo. "So, although Dr. McKnight turned a blind eye to me borrowing it, you can be darn sure he's not going to turn a blind eye to me NOT returning it."

Despite her nervousness, June giggled as Joe studied the screen. "Don't worry. If it gets lost, just tell Dr. McKnight I lost it. I know your salary won't be able to cover it--"

"Oop! There we go!" Joe said grinning as he flipped the screen so June can see. "There's Junior! Happy and healthy I might add."

June stared in awe at the black and white form on the screen, moving and floating. She smiled and set her hand on her stomach, wiggling her fingers through the clear gel.

"And if you think that's something, let's switch to stereo." Joe said, pressing a button under the display screen.

"Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump…"

June's eyes lit up when she heard the gallop of her baby's heart in her body and saw it move and squirm inside her, and actually feel the movements as she watched them.

"Fetal heart tones are 180. That's perfect for a child this age. Especially after you having such and intense dream." Joe explained, doing one quick pass over her stomach with the paddle. "He or she is in a good position to be delivered. No complications as far as I can see with delivery."

June breathed a sigh of relief as Joe turned the machine off and wiped the gel away from June's stomach. "I feel so much better. I mean, after that dream and…"

"June, you're all right. The baby is all right. It was just a stupid dream. Now, let's try and get some sleep. You need the rest, and I have a shift tomorrow in OB/GYN."

"Thank you so much Joe. I'm sorry to wake you up so late." June said, finishing up the water in the glass. "

"June, I'm an OB in training." Joe said, waving it off. "I love the nightlife."

"Can I ask you one small favor?" June said, her cheeks flushed.

"Anything."

"Can you sleep here with me for a while? Just until I go to sleep?" June said, looking at her blanket with embarrassment. "I know that sounds weird, and you don't have to do it if you want—"

"Scoot over a little. I'm thin, but I'm not that thin."

June spun around behind her and saw Joe pulling back the covers and climbing into bed next to her. "What are you—"

"And, please try not to hog all the cover." Joe continued, fluffing up the pillows. "I don't want to catch my death of cold."

June looked at him in amazement. "You really don't—"

"You're my patient, and I have to keep you under close observation," The blue haired intern said, snuggling under the sheets. "Besides, it gets lonely out there on the couch."

June giggled. "Thank you Joe. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Good night!" Joe said, removing his glasses and setting them under his pillow.

"Nighty-night… my knight in shining armor." June sighed, as she turned off the bedside lamp.

"Joe, forgive me for saying this, but man, you look like crap." Dr. McKnight said, looking up at the intern from where he stood behind his desk. "What happened?"

"June had a uber-bad dream really late last night and I stayed up with her—" Joe explained, before a yawn cut him off. The metallic charts in his hands clattered loudly. "Did a quick ultrasound and I spent the night in there with her."

"Must have been a really bad dream," Dr. McKnight said, sitting at the corner of the desk. "For you to get up late and do a prenatal. Have a seat." He said, gesturing to the small couch along the wall.

"Thank you, sir." Joe sighed, slumping to the couch and collapsing down on it. "Oh, this feels so good." He sighed, contently, stretching his arms and legs.

"I should imagine it does." The doctor chuckled, shaking his head. "Now, what was the dream about?"

"The baby's head was too big to pass through the birth canal." Joe said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "Prolapsed cord, big shoulders. Baby died in the womb."

"Hence the midnight in house call." Dr. McKnight said, nodding.

"Actually, I did it just to put June's mind at ease…as well as mine own." Joe admitted.

"And that's perfectly understandable. I would have done the exact same thing just to be on the safe side." Dr. McKnight said, patting Joe on the shoulder. "Making and standing by Judgement calls is part of the game we play."

"I understand, sir." Joe mumbled, curling up on the couch. 

"Let me give you an example." Dr. McKnight said, walking back behind his desk. "Joe Kido, due to your present state of exhaustion, you are ordered to take the rest of the day off to recuperate. Sign out your patients and clock out."

"But what about—"

"That was an order, Mr. Kido." The doctor said, his voice deepening. "The other interns and residents will cover for you. You just go home and get some rest. A debilitated intern is no good to me or to the patients. Emphasis on the latter."

"Yes sir." Joe sighed, slumping up from the couch and walked out the door. "Thank you sir."

"Don't mention it." Dr. McKnight said, walking him out the door and down the hall, taking the medical charts he was carrying out his hands. "Give June my love."

"Sure will." Joe said, waking to the front desk.

"Hello, Dr. McKnight!" a voice called behind the African-American's back, causing him to jump.

"Gah! He shouted, spinning around on his heels to face a pair of amber colored eyes and brown hair with sparkly pink highlights.

"Oh, Kitai. It's you. Don't scare me like that!" He panted, holding his heart. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hey, where's Joe going?" Kitai asked, pointing at Joe as he stepped wearily in the elevator. "He looks beat."

"Going to get some rest. He's been hustling lately with a special project me and Dr. Miles assigned him."

"Oh yeah. I remember him mentioning something about that." She said, nodding. "Must have him staying up late many a night."

"You don't know the half of it. Can you do me a favor?" he asked, walking up to the front desk.

"Sure."

Dr. McKnight looked up at the patient sign-in board and did a little addition in his head. "Do you have a patient right now?"

"Nope. I just finished an exam in three and just signed her out." Kitai said, dropping the chart in the "Out" bin and erasing her name and patient off the board."

"Well, I got about three others for you." The doctor said, handing her three charts. "I need you to cover for Joe and see these guys before you head out for the day."

"But I—"

"I would be tempted to turn a blind eye to your obvious breech of hospital dress code for the remainder of your rotation here." Dr. McKnight said, eyeing at her peach colored scrubs. "Blue is the requirement in OB, not peach. You want to be a nurse or an OB resident?"

"Oh all right." Kitai sighed, taking the three charts in her hand. "I'll do it."

"Thank you very much, Miss Shinsei." Dr. McKnight said, bowing his head slightly. "Don't worry. Exam four is a simple pregnancy test, two is a quick 20-week check-up, and seven is an everyday post-natal exam. You should be finished with all that within an hour."

"Yeah right." She sighed, looking through the charts.

"It should take about an hour if you know what you're doing." Dr. McKnight said, as he spun on his heels and stepped back to his office. "Call if you need any help!"

"June, I'm home early." Joe called out into the apartment while he dropped his bag and pulled off his shoes.

"Hey, dude! What's going on!" A male voice called out.

Joe spun around and saw a spiked brunette head sticking out from the top of the couch, grinning broadly. "Long time no see, Mr. Big-Doctor-Man!"

"Davis! What are you doing here?" Joe exclaimed, padding towards the couch, looking at him in shocked amazement. "I thought--"

"If anybody asks, I'm at soccer camp, and I dropped my cell phone into the river." Davis said with a wink.

"Davis, you know how dangerous this is, right?" June said, starring him in the eyes. "If mom and dad find out that you're here with me—"

"You've been worrying about that the whole time I've been here!" Davis said, laughing, setting a hand on her round stomach. "What's mom and dad going to do? Chuck me out just for visiting my own sister and nephew-in-training? See? Junior agrees with me!"

"Nephew in training?" June snickered, shaking her head. "That's a new one. All right. You can stay, but if mom and dad find out, you're on your own…literally."

"Don't worry! You're dealing with the invincible soccer dragon!" Davis said, jumping up off the couch and assuming a Kung-Fu stance. "Armed with soccer skills that know no equal!" He said, sliding along the floor and diving behind the couch. "I leave no trace! I glide like a summers breeze through the ni—whoa!" he cried as he slipped on the wooden floor, falling on his behind with a loud thud.

"Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dingbat." Joe sighed, shaking his head.

June fell over on the couch, screaming with laughter. "I glide like a summers breeze through the night!" she quoted, pounding on the couch. "I leave no trace! I leave no—ha, ha, ha!"

Davis stood up, laughing; now totally embarrassed. "Heh, heh, heh. Guess I'm not as graceful on a floor than I am on the soccer field." He said, scratching behind his head.

"Maybe if you pulled up your socks, you would be more graceful and flow better." Joe offered.

"Hey! Chicks dig floppy socks!" Davis said, grinning. "Now, when do we eat? I'm starving! I'm so hungry, I would treat everybody!"

"Yeah, you would treat everybody all right." June said, rolling her eyes. "Treat everybody to an egg roll and a cup of water, ya cheapskate."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	5. Love Knows No Yamato: Chapter Five

_Love Knows No Yamato: Chapter Five_

THREE WEEKS LATER

"_Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump…"_

"Oh, that was the strongest one yet…" June groaned, falling back on the bed, exhausted. "How long did it last?"

"Five minutes." Joe said, looking at his watch as he removed his stethoscope. "I think it's time to go to the hospital. It's been about three hours since you started feeling pain."

"Okay." June said, lowering her shirt and slowly scooting out the bed. "Can you wake Davis up for me while I get ready?"

"Sure thing." Joe said, walking into the living room, closing the door behind him. "I'll go and bring my car around."

"So," June sighed, as she slipped on a nightshirt over her T-shirt. "Tonight is the night then, huh, baby? I'm finally going to see what's been going on inside me for the past nine months. It's been a helluva ride, hasn't it? And it's just getting started."

"June, you need any help?" Davis asked through the closed door. "We're all ready here."

"I'm on my way now." she called, picking up her backpack and walking out the room. "Let's get this show on the road."

Davis looked up at his sister with worry echoing inside of his dark brown eyes. "You okay sis?" He asked, taking her hand. "Anything you need?"

June gave a small smile. "Don't worry! You're dealing with the invincible birthing dragon! Armed with child bearing skills that know no equal!"

Davis grinned. "Hardy, har, har." He laughed, taking her backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. "I'm worried about you, and you're making jokes."

"Baby brother, I'm going to be just fine." June reassured as they walked out the apartment. "People do this type of thing every day."

"Think I should call mom and dad?" Davis asked, as they walked down the stairs to the waiting car. "They would want to know what's going on."

"Davis, if you tell mom and dad that you were with me these past four weeks, they're going to kick you out the house. I know they will; I guarantee it. I don't want you to get into trouble on my account."

"But, Ju—"

"Besides, what would having them there do? Not a thing. All they would do was stand there and glower at me, raise hell, and shout that I brought shame to the family, I'm no longer their daughter, this child will be cursed. No. I don't need that around me or my baby."

The young man looked up at his sister with awe. "Sis, I know this sounds corny, and I'll deny it to high heaven if you tell another living soul, but I admire you so much right now. I don't care if mom and dad do find out that I was with you. So what? We'll always be brother and sister no matter what they say."

"Oh, Davis." June gasped, her eyes welling up with tears. "Tha—mmmm!" She groaned, leaning up against him. "Ow…"

Davis wrapped his arms around June, supporting her. "There…there…looks like someone is getting tired of all the sap we were making." He whispered in her ear.

June nodded slowly, taking deep, frequent breaths. "Mmmmmm…." She grunted, swaying back and forward. "It hurts so much…"

"Here's Joe." Davis said, looking at the car that pulled along side the sidewalk. "Think you can walk for me?"

"Uh-uh." June groaned, still clinging onto her brother.

"It's all right then, we'll go together." He said, as he slowly shuffled her towards the waiting car. "There we go…one step at a time."

Joe jumped out the driver's seat and helped June sink into the dark leather back seat. "There you go." He whispered to her, as he closed the door and fastened his seat belt. "We'll be there in half a second. Faster, if need be."

"Can you hold out until we get there?" Davis asked, peaking in the back seat. "Can you hang on?"

"Not exactly my choice, is it?" June sighed; sitting up in the seat and fastening her seat belt as Joe whipped the small car out into traffic.

"Fetal heart tones are great." Dr. McKnight said, looking at the chart. "She's just dilated to four centimeters, 20 percent effaced. She has a long labor ahead of her, but she's having pretty good strong contractions."

"She requested an epidural to take the pain off." Joe added, glancing at the clock over his teacher's shoulder.

"Ah-ah-ah." Dr. McKnight said, wagging his finger. "When do we give epidurals, Mr. Kido?"

"Not until the patient reaches at least seven centimeters and is sixty percent effaced." Joe corrected, glancing at the clock again.

"Very good. Write up the order, monitor June, and invest in a good wrist watch because it gets really distracting having someone constantly looking over your shoulder at a clock on the wall." Dr. McKnight said, handing Joe the chart.

"Oh, sorry." Joe said, bowing his head down. "I didn't mean to be rude."

"Ah, forget about it. But I am curious what got you watching the clock like a hawk." Dr. McKnight said, walking down the hall to his office.

"Actually, Dr. McKnight I was wondering if you would be so kind as to take over with June for a few minutes?" Joe asked, looking up at the elder doctor. "I have an errand to run."

"Would this errand involve the baby's father?" Dr. McKnight asked, looking back at his student. "Because if it does…"

"Sir, me and the father were really close friends when we were younger." Joe explained, "I know that this isn't any of my business, but I know that—"

"Mr. Kido. We are not a matchmakers or counselors. This is a hospital." Dr. McKnight said sternly, crossing his arms over his chest tightly. "We're not in the practice of tracking down delinquent baby daddies. The answer is no."

"Yes sir." Joe said, sadly, turning away. "I understand."

"However," Dr. McKnight said, tapping him on the shoulder. "We _are_ in the practice of making _new _families. You have one hour: I'll cover while you run your "errand".

"Thank you, sir." Joe said, shaking his hand vigorously as he handed over June's chart. "I'll be back in an hour." He called, jogging down the hall.

FLASHBACK…

"It feels like I'm going to give birth to a beached whale." June groaned as Joe helped her to her feet off the bench.

"Actually, you look more like a beached whale," Davis said, leaning up against a light post. "But I wasn't going to say anything."

"So help me, I will deck you the second I get my figure back." June growled as she picked up her shopping bags.

"So I'm safe for the next thirty years, huh?" Davis jeered, grinning.

"I would quit while I thought I was ahead, if I was you." Joe warned.

"All right, all right. I'm backing off." Davis said, holding up his hands. "I'll meet you at the apartment later tonight. See ya!" He called as he disappeared in the crowd of people along the sidewalk.

"Well, I think we hit enough stores for today." Joe said, picking up the remaining bags. "We should get on home."

"Awwww, come on Joe! One more shop!" June whined, tugging on his arm.

"Come on, June. We've gotten just about everything you need, and then some!" Joe said, holding up the bags helplessly. "And besides, you should be hanging closer to home. You're due any minute now."

"Yeah, yeah. All right." June lamented, slumping her shoulders. "Lets head home."

"Besides, if you still have a need to shop, there's always online shopping." Joe offered. "All the world's stores at the click of a few keys. And it keeps you at home just in case."

"Okay. I'll check it out when we get back." June agreed as the two began walking down the sidewalk.

"Hey, Joe?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it wrong of me to still love him?" June asked, head tilted down to the concrete pavement. "I mean, I hate what he did, and I hate what he almost drove me to, but I still love him."

"I think you're always going to have a soft spot for him because he was your first love and now you're carrying half of him around with you." Joe explained.

"You know, I really wanted him to be a part of this. I really wanted him to be there for me and watch our child grow and develop. You might think this is silly, but I've always had a dream that when I get pregnant, I would have my husband rest his head on my belly and talk to the baby. Just me, him and our baby."

June wiped a stray tear from her eye and chuckled. "Silly isn't it?"

Joe shook his head, his eyes showing deep thought. "Not silly at all. Don't worry. Things are going to work out just fine. Someday you will find the right guy."

"Thanks, Joe. You know, you've been great through this whole thing. I know I've been a bother at times, and I know that I'm really screwing up your internship training—"

"Stop right there." Joe interrupted, holding up a hand. "Lets get some things straight. One: you have not been a bother to me at all. If you were a bother to me, I would march right up to Dr. McKnight and resign. Two: this is part of my internship training. Any in-hospital things I miss I can easily catch up on no problem at all. And three: you are my very best friend. I would never leave you in your time of need. I swear it."

END FLASHBACK…

57944 South 22nd Street…here it is.

Joe wadded up the paper and threw it in the passenger seat of the car. He then took off his lab coat and tossed it, carelessly, in the back seat. He pulled off his hospital ID badge and tossed it on top of the coat.

I know there's a better way to do this, but I'm out of options. He can't run away from this. I won't let him run away from this.

The young doctor dug through his glove compartment and pulled out a small, glossy picture. He looked at it for a second and sighed before tucking it in his scrub pants pocket.

June, Junior, this is for you.

Joe slammed his door shut and locked all the doors with a press of a button on his key remote.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG…

"All right, all right. I'm coming." The blonde groaned, padding towards the front door. He squinted at the clock on the VCR. "It's 3:00 in the morning." He groaned as his bare feet hit the tile entry foyer by the front door.

BANG BANG BANG….

"Hold on a minute, will ya?" He grumbled as he unlocked the door and twisted the knob. "Now, will you tell me why you could—"

Before he could get his word out, a small fist burst through the small gap in the door and landed squarely on the side of his cheek, sending the blond stumbling backwards stunned. "What the—"

"Get your behind up right now!" Joe bellowed, kicking in the door and marching up to the cowering blonde. "Get up!"

"Joe?!" Matt yelled in bewilderment. "What the f—"

"Shut up!" Joe shouted, grabbing him by his pajama collar and slamming him against the wall. "You shut up right now. It's MY turn to talk now!" he growled.

****

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Love Knows No Yamato: Chapter Six

****

Love Knows No Yamato: (The Slightly Late: Forgive Me!) Chapter Six

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Matt screamed out, struggling against Joe's tightening grip.

"I said, "shut up"!" Joe said, punching Matt in the guts, sending him sprawling and coughing to the floor. "What's the matter? Your brain living in between your legs? It sure as hell was there nine months ago."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Matt gasped, holding his stomach.

"Oh, you don't know what I'm talking about." Joe growled, grabbing his collar and slamming him against the wall. "See this?" He seethed, reaching in his pocket and producing a blurry black and white photo. "THAT'S what I'm talking about. THAT is your damn baby!" he said, holding the picture one-centimeter away from his face.

Matt glared at the picture. "M-my—"

"YOUR baby." Joe growled, "June's baby. The child she's been carrying around for the past nine months. Or have you knocked up so many others you lost track?"

Before he had a chance to take a breath to respond, Joe shoved Matt to the ground, sending him sliding across the wooden floor. "Where were you when she was on the cusp of aborting the baby? Where were you when her parents put her out and she had to use her college funds and rent an apartment BY HERSELF?"

Matt looked up at his attacker silently, not knowing whether to answer or keep silent.

"Where were you when MY superiors came to me and asked _me_ to interrupt _MY_ training and

live with her for the pregnancy; a job you, as a MAN should have been doing? Where were you when June was screaming in the night because of her terrifying nightmares?" Joe said, anger flowing over in his voice.

Matt continued staring at Joe, silent.

"Were you there watching your baby grow and swell and move in HER body for nine months? Were you there for the doctor visits and the damn ultrasounds? Were you there for ANY of that?!" Joe demanded. "And now, she's in the hospital going through hours of hell trying to bring your child into the world and you're not there!"

"Joe…it's more complicated than you know." Matt said. "I'm not ready to be someone's father. I barely had a father myself, so how the hell can I be a father to a kid if I never had one?"

"That's a load of bull and you know it." Joe growled. "You're scared. Scared of taking responsibility for someone other than your selfish self."

"You're wrong, Kido." Matt said, staring him in the eyes. "I'm TERRIFIED. I'm absolutely, positively, undeniably, terrified. I'm not ready for this in any way."

"Do you honestly think that Izzy or Ken were ready? Their kids took them by surprise. But they stepped up to the plate. Even your own brother TK, the younger brother, took responsibility and stepped up. And look at him. He has twins! He's a father times two." Joe said, never breaking eye contact.

"They're different. They were already married. They already knew that they were going to have kids someday. This was an accident."

"Well, June is in the hospital in labor with your 'accident'." Joe barked. "If you were any sort of man, if you cared at all for June or that child, you would get your trivial behind off the floor, get dressed and get to the hospital and be with her while she births your child."

"Joe, I…"

"Don't talk to me. I may say something I won't regret." Joe said, crossing his arms. Just get to Odabia Municipal Hospital; 7th floor; Obstetrics story. The receptionist will help you the rest of the way."

"But—"

"If you're going to go, go. You don't have anything to say a damn thing to me." Joe said, turning around towards the open door "Just get there." He ordered, slamming the door behind him.

Matt sat in the middle of the floor, silent and contemplative.

"She's been asking for you." The African American said, handing him June's chart as he arrived in the elevator. "She's making slow progress. She's only up to five/five and a half centimeters dilated. Thirty percent effacement."

"Slow indeed." Joe agreed, looking at the chart as he pulled his lab jacket on. "Think we should start Pitocin? Stimulate contractions?"

"I would say that is a logical step." Dr. McKnight said, nodding, shoving his hands in his pockets. "What's your idea on dosage?"

"Rapid IV drip of 500 milliliters over a course of an hour or until contractions reach sufficient strength."

"By the book as usual, Mr. Kido." The doctor said, pulling a small pouch with a clear fluid out of his lab jacket pocket and dropping it in Joe's hand. "Remember, books can only tell you so much, the rest you have to rely on your gut." He continued, as he walked away down the hall.

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Joe said, a small grin appearing on his face.

"Hey, Joe! Where you been?" Davis asked, stepping out the room. "June has been screaming bloody murder in there. She's calm now."

"I had to run a quick errand." Joe replied, as he walked into the hospital room. "Hello June. I'm sorry I was gone so long."

"I'm just so glad you're back." June groaned, wiping a stray tear from her eye. "It hurts so much. When can I have my epidural?"

"Not for a while yet." Joe replied, hanging the IV on the stand next to the bed. "We need to get your contractions going and get you dilated to seven centimeters before we can get you any pain medicine."

"What's that you're going to start on my IV then?" June asked, looking at the small pouch.

"It's a synthetic hormone to stimulate contractions." Joe explained as he took June's wrist and wiped it with the alcohol pad. "Just take a few deep breaths. It's only going to hurt for a second."

"I hope you don't mis—OW!" June shouted, wincing.

"All done!" Joe said, setting the IV drip computer. "My first year of medical school, I averaged ninety-nine percent accuracy when it came to starting IV's."

"So, where did you go?" June asked, setting her hands on her stomach. "I missed you. Dr. McKnight didn't say a word, and Davis didn't know--"

"Don't worry about that. I'm here now and I'm going to see you through this." Joe said, taking her hand.

"How long is it going to take?" June asked, looking at the IV dripping down into her arm. "For this medication to take affect, I mean?"

"Well, you should notice that the pain and pressure increase probably with the next few contractions." Joe explained, making a note in the chart. "When they get really frequent and you reach seven centimeters, then we'll give you your epidural, up the medication, get you up to ten centimeters, and start pushing."

"How long will I be pushing?"

"It may take a while, but don't worry about that now. You just concentrate on your breathing and relax a while. You got a long way to go." Joe said, walking out the door. "I'll be right back."

"Don't be gone too long!" June called out behind him. "I kinda don't know what I'm doing here."

"Ah, don't worry." Joe said, as the door closed. "It's instinct. You may think you don't know, but your body and your heart do."

"I hope you're right, Joe…" June groaned as she felt a familiar slow creeping pain radiate around her belly, growing in intensity. "I hope you're ri—AHHHHHHH!"

"I'm here to see a patient, she's in labor."

"Sure. What's her name?" The clerk asked, quickly clicking the keys on the keyboard.

"June Motamaya."

"And your name sir?" she asked, eyes scanning the display on the screen.

"Yamato Ishida." The blonde said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "_Why is it so damned cold in hospitals?" _he thought to himself.

"Okay, Mr. Ishida. If you would please have a seat over in the waiting area; I'll find out if it's okay for you to go in." she said, pointing to a row of seats.

"Thanks." Matt said, as he slowly walked to the next available seat.

As soon as he sat down, the clerk picked up the phone receiver and pressed a button. "Dr. Kido? Hi, this is Brenda. Look, I have Yamato Ishida here wanting to see June Motamaya."

She listened. "Uh-huh. Yep. So, should I wait for you to come down?"

There was a pause. "Oh, okay. I'll let him know. All right. Bye-bye."

Brenda pressed the intercom key on the phone. "Attention please: Yamato Ishida, please come to the reception desk. Yamato Ishida, please report to the reception desk." She then returned the receiver to the base and looked up into a pair of azure blue eyes. She gave a small yelp.

"You scared me! You got up here fast." She said with a startled smile. "June is in active labor right now and Dr. Kido asked that you wait in Exam room three. It's straight down the hall and to the right. You can't miss it."

"Did he say how long it was going to take?"

"No, not particularly. Oh! But he did tell me to give you this." Brenda said, reaching under her desk. "Now please return this when you're finished with it. It's hospital property." She said, handing him a small silver box.

"A DVD player?" Matt asked curiously, flipping the cover up revealing a small screen and the controls.

"He says you would and should be interested in it." Brenda said, as the phone rang. "Duty calls. I'm sorry, I can't take you to exam three myself. Like I said, it's down the hall and to the right."

"It's okay. Thanks." The blonde said, walking down the hallw

"Motamaya, June. Embryo/Fetal Ultrasounds"

Matt sat on a metallic stool, the DVD player setting on the exam table in front of him with the lid open. He fingered the words written in black marker across the disk; the ink feeling rough in contrast to the smooth disk. He shut the cover and hit the play button.

After a few seconds, the disk spun up to speed and the word "Play" flashed across the screen in bright green characters against a sky blue background. Then, blackness covered the screen.

Matt blinked, wondering if the player was malfunctioning. He was just about to grab it and turn it off, but then, a black and white image appeared on the screen. It was a cone shape with text on either side. "Motamaya, June. Date: Feb. 3rd."

Suddenly, inside the cone shape, a small form began moving around.

No way…this can't me my…

Matt's hand flew to his mouth, his eyes wide as he watched the small form move and float inside the dark black cone shape.

She actually has this…this…baby…in her body right now? This is what she was carrying around for God knows how long?

Matt gently touched the liquid crystal screen, his fingertips anticipating the warm touch of the form on the screen, instead being met by a flat, cold piece of plastic that protected the screen.

As he withdrew his fingers, the screen went black again and the DVD player let loose a small whining sound. The display now shown "Track Two".

Once again, the black and white image appeared on the screen, except this time the little form inside the cone looked as though it didn't have much room as before to swim around, though it still shifted, kicked and wiggled around.

Matt leaned in close to the screen, his blue eyes absorbed into the little form on the screen.

It was my manager…my manager told me to break off contact with her. When he got wind of it, he told me to leave her alone. Deny ever having any sort of relationship with her. Not good for my image…

Just then, a small sound broke the silence of the room from the DVD player. It wasn't the sound of the laser switching tracks, or the disk slowing down…

"_Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump…"_

Matt blinked, his azure blue eyes magnified by the tears filling them.

How could I be so foolish? How could I be such a bastard? I let this beautiful baby and this beautiful girl slip through my fingers. God, how could I be so stupid? I should have been there…I should have been there… I should have been in there while these beautiful pictures were being taken…I should have been there for every little movement, every kick, every shift…

"I should have stayed by her side…I should have been there…" Matt sobbed, setting his head in his hands and resting it on the bed in front of the player. "And now it's too late. It's too late to do anything…I wasn't there when she needed me…I wasn't there…I was worried about my sorry-ass career."

Matt looked up and touched the screen with his tear-wet fingers. "I'm so sorry little baby…I'm so sorry that I missed out on your growth. I should've been there with your beautiful mother watching and waiting for you; treating your mother like the queen she is."

"Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump…"

Matt slowly moved his fingers over the display; across it's little spine, which reminded him of a fine string of pearls he once brought June when they were first dating. Almost as though the little child was reacting to the touch, it gave a little wiggle, and kicked at the gray area surrounding it.

"Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump…"

"I don't deserve to call myself this baby my child…what kind of father am I?" Matt sobbed, "I'm no father; I'm just a frickin' sperm donor…I'm no better than my own father. At least he stuck around for a while after me and TK was born."

Suddenly, the room fell silent. Matt immediately looked up at the DVD player's screen, which was now black except for the bright green text on the screen, which read "Track three".

Matt's eyes eagerly scanned the screen for the familiar gray form on the screen. "Come on…where is it? Don't tell me that's all there is…"

Instead of the black and white picture, the screen went all white. Matt sat back and squinted at the screen as the picture came into focus.

It was a hospital room. Almost like the one he was in, except this one was very different.

The walls were barren and painted bright white. The bed was the same, but there was a young girl laying down on it; about 20 or 21 years old, she had tears in her eyes and looking straight up towards the ceiling, her waist covered with a blue hospital sheet, her feet hanging off the edge of the table.

She looks June's age…what could this be about…

Just then, a doctor came in through a door that was just off screen. His face was covered with a surgical mask. He walked over to the bed and raised the back up, bringing the girl up to about a sitting position.

What is going on here? What does this have to do with…

Matt gasped as the girl put her legs in the stirrups and shifted herself up.

Her stomach had a small yet visible lump in it.

The man in the surgical mask then pulled a metal chair in front of the girl between her legs from somewhere off screen. He then reached from behind the side of the bed and pulled over a device that looked to Matt like a vacuum cleaner with a clear container attached to it.

No…no, man. This can't be…how can she…that's an innocent life. She can't…

The doctor lifted up the sheet that was concealing the girl's waist; her stomach was larger than Matt originally guessed.

No… please, no…don't let her do it. PLEASE don't do it…it's just starting to live…

Up to this point, there was no sound; just the horrific pictures being played and the loud thumping in Matt's ears, that he realized was his own heart beating out of it's chest.

But when the doctor reached out to switch on the device, a horrible grinding, suctioning sound erupted from the DVD player in full stereo.

"NO! STOP! DON'T DO IT! IT'S A LIVING CHILD!" Matt screamed out, clutching the DVD player screen tightly in his hand.

On screen, the doctor picked up a long suctioning hose with a white plastic tip on it. The girl on the screen had her eyes closed and her hands at her sides. Her face was deadpan as the doctor shifted in his seat, positioned the device and…

(Directors Commentary - Forgive me everybody for the extended delay! My muses took an extended vacation and I was left with a writers block the size of a Voltswagen New Beetle convertable, of course, and I switched to making wallpapers for the past weeks! Now I'm back in the captains chair and I plan to be here for quite a while!

Since my absence, this story has been pushed down quite a bit, and I want to give new readers a chance to check out this: my longest story ever, so I'm going to repost this story when I finish with chapter seven. I just wanted to give those with the "Story Alert" an "I'm sorry" gift because of my absence!)


	7. Love Knows No Yamato: Chapter Seven

**_Love Knows No Yamato: Chapter Seven (Thanks to Lord Patamon For The Correction!)_**

Matt collapsed down to the floor sobbing as he heard the sickening suctioning sound from the DVD player, now sitting tipped on it's side on the bed.

No…how could he…how could she…how could they…

"It's not real…" Matt choked out, pounding on the floor. "How could someone do something like that…to a living being?"

"June was about to."

Matt looked up, eyes bloodshot red. "How could you do that every day?"

"I don't. I never did and I never want to." The doctor said, extending a dark hand. "Got a lot of flack from my superiors for it, but I didn't care. My own personal mortality is more important than a paycheck or a grade."

"What I don't believe, is how June could do that to our child." Matt sniffled, wiping his cheeks with his shirtsleeve. "How could she…"

"She didn't, though. She was on the edge of the edge of it, though. Any normal doctor would have went through with it." Dr. McKnight said, pressing stop on the DVD player and closing the cover. "But she stopped it just before penetration."

"Please let me see her. I just want to see her…and my baby." Matt whimpered, "I'm in love with them both already; more than I thought was humanly possible."

"Well, I certainly believe you. But I am not her OB." Dr. McKnight said, shaking his head. "Her physician is Joe Kido and that's who you need to talk to."

"But—"

"However, as his teacher and supervisor, I can gently persuade him to probably let you come in." Dr. McKnight said, shrugging his shoulders. "No promises, though."

"Please, try." Matt pleaded, sitting down on the bed. "I just got to see her. I love her. I love our child she's carrying. If I don't see her, I don't know what I'll do."

"Well, I know you're going to do one thing: You're going into that bathroom and clean yourself up." Dr. McKnight said, pointing to the closed bathroom door. "You look a mess. Now just wait here, and I'll be right back."

"Dr. McKnight…thanks." Matt said, as he walked to the bathroom door. "I really appreciate it."

"How much longer, Joe?" June groaned as he peeled off his gloves. "I don't think I can take it any more. It hurts too bad."

"You're making good progress. You're up to about six or seven centimeters and your water is broken. I'll get the anesthesiologist on call down here and we'll get you set up with a little relief." He said, scribbling in the chart.

There came a knock at the door and Dr. McKnight stuck his head in. "Joe, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure. I'm on my way." Joe said, closing the cover on the chart. "Oh, and June, I am so sorry about this, but your contractions are still a bit on the irregular side, so I'm going to up the dosage on the pitocin a bit more."

"Joe, I can't do it! It's already hurting worse than before the medication. It's going to rip me apart." June cried, holding her stomach.

"Only for a while until the anesthesiologist gets here to give you your epidural." Joe explained, sympathetically as he keyed in a command on the IV keypad.

"Ahhh…" June groaned, as she shifted uncomfortably in the bed. "I think I'm having another one…how long until he gets here?"

"Depends on if he's in surgery. But I'll put out a STAT page call for him." Joe said, hand on the doorknob. "Just focus on your breathing and I'll be right back with you as soon as I can."

"Hurry, please." June groaned, taking several deep breaths.

"Tell that to your baby." Joe said with a grin as the door closed behind him.

June panted and grunted as her abdomen tensed up. She felt her back start to arch as she let out a loud moan; her body feeling as though it were trying to squeeze out it's vital organs through an opening the size of a glass coke bottle.

It's going to kill me…It's going to kill me…

"No…I won't let it kill me…" June groaned to herself, sitting up, taking deep and heavy breaths. "I have to live…for myself and for my baby."

The tension reached it's peak as June actually felt her muscles enclose around her unborn child and painfully push it down; lower and lower into her waist.

June panted harder, groaning and straining against the pain. She concentrated on her breathing, making sure each breath was productive and taking in as much air as possible.

After thirty seconds, the tension slowly eased, and her stomach gradually relaxed back into it's normal round shape. She sighed deeply and groaned as a dull ache spread up her spine and down to the small of her back.

There was a knock at the door. "Don't worry, Davis. I'm decent. You can come in." June called, sitting up, covering her eyes with her hand as she massaged her temple.

The door opened with a soft squeak and soft footfalls echoed in the room as June uncovered her eyes.

"I was wondering where you were hiding out a—"

Oh my God…It's him…after all this time, it's him.

The slim blonde stood at the foot of the bed. His hands relaxed at his sides, his face was a bit puffy around his azure blue eyes, which had a slight hue of pink around the whites. His face bore the expression of sorrow and longing.

"Matt…what are you…how did you—"

Matt slowly strode over to a chair that was next to the bed and sat down. "June…I…there aren't enough words in the human vocabulary to tell you how sorry I am." He began, looking in her hazel brown eyes. "I was so caught up in my career and in my own selfishness, I forgot what was really important to me."

"I…" Matt stammered, "I let others fill my head with ideas and other crap that I didn't even think about what you were going through."

"You didn't come around the whole time I was pregnant." June said, accusingly. "You didn't call, you didn't answer your messages, you never answered your door. Do you know that I almost had an abortion? Did you know that my parents put me out of the house? Did you know that I been living on my own off my college funds for the past 3 months?"

"Yes. And I know what you went through. Joe made me watch a video and I couldn't stand to watch as they stuck that…thing in that girl and literally…" Matt swallowed hard. "Suck the life right out of her. I broke down into tears: I cried like a baby. I don't think I ever cried that hard before in my life. Not because of the actual abortion…"

To June's surprise, Matt reached out and set a hand on her belly. "What are you—"

"But because…" His eyes began to brim up with tears. "You were close to doing the same thing to our child…and I was going to truly be happy about it."

Our child…he said "our child"…

"Before I saw the abortion video, I saw the ultrasound video. I should have been there for the live thing. I should've been there for the exams and the visits and the ultrasounds."

Matt sniffed as he held both his hands in front of him, glaring. "These hands should have been taking care of you; making sure you eat right, cooking, cleaning. These hands should have been feeling your belly as our child moved and grew inside your heavenly body. These hands should have been there to wipe the tears from your eyes after a nightmare, and to comfort you afterwards."

Matt's voice wavered, as his tears started sliding down his face. "When I saw that video, June I…I…fell back in love with you and our child. Seeing it move and kick and hearing his heart beat as he grew and grew inside you for nine months. I didn't think it was possible to love two people as much as I loved you and that child at that very second. And now, now that I'm here…with you…and the baby…It's just…just…"

Matt folded his arms on the bed and fell down into it, sobbing. "I don't want to loose you. I don't want to loose this child. I can't loose either of you. I can't bear the idea of not having the baby in my life…or you."

"Please…I know I can never erase what I did…I can't erase the last nine months…if I would…if I could, I would give everything I own…I would give my soul if I could just relive that time with you… But I can't…All I can do is swear on my own pitiful life…that I would never leave you. I would never hurt you…."

"Matt, I don't know…" June sighed, sitting up slightly in the bed. "You've hurt me so bad, you drove me away, and I just don't know…"

"June, As long as there is breath in my body and blood flowing through my veins, I will never, EVER drive you away. You and I are attached together for life now; both spiritually and physically. I would give anything…_anything…_to be with you, June…" Matt sobbed.

"My heart, my soul…my life. Just to be with you and our child is enough. I'll kill myself before I think of leaving you and this child. Just please forgive me…and marry me."

June gasped and gently shook her head. "What did you say?" she said, eyes slowly widening.

"I've loved you since the first instant I laid eyes on you." Matt said, wiping the tears off his cheeks as he pulled a black velvet box out his pocket. "You're always on my mind. When we're apart, I'm always trying to figure out how to _get_ to you and when we're together, I try to figure out how to _stay_ with you. Leaving you and our child was the worst mistake I ever made in my whole life."

Oh my God…he's actually doing it…

Matt gulped audibly, his hands trembling. "I want to make it up to you and our child until the earth stops rotating. June…will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box; revealing a platinum ring with a small diamond in the middle.

**_To Be Continued...(Thanks again to Lord Patamon!)_**

(D/C – Okay. I know I said that after this chapter, I was going to delete and re-post the story, but I got so many reviews from so many nice people, and I don't want anyone to struggle to find the story who doesn't have my Author Alert or Story Alert, so I'll delete and re-post this story when the last chapter posts, which will be very, very soon!)


	8. Love Knows No Yamato: Chapter Eight

**_Love Knows No Yamato: Chapter Eight (Thanks Again To Lord Patamon for Corrections!)_**

June smiled, her hazel eyes magnified with tears. "Of course I'll marry you!" she sobbed, slipping the ring on her finger. "You're my soul mate. We're bonded together." She said, setting his hand on her round abdomen. "Not just by this, a mass of cells and molecules, but by so much more. More than we can see with our eyes."

"June…I love you so much." Matt said, wrapping his arms around her in an embrace. "I will never leave you. I will never hurt you. I'll always—"

Matt was cut off when June gave a sharp breath. "It's another contraction. Here…" June hissed, grabbing his hand and clutching it. "Help me with my breathing."

Oh, man. How could have I forgotten? We still got to get through this first.

"Um…I don't know how!" Matt said, feeling the blood circulation cutting off from his fingers. "I didn't read any books or go to any classes…"

"Just breathe and help me keep focused." June panted. "Oh, God. Here we go!" She screamed, breathing heavily.

"That's it girl…there you go." Matt gently encouraged. "Just take slow deep breaths. Breathe in and out…in and out…"

"And there you go. You can lay back down now."

"How long will this take to go into effect?" June asked, gently lying back on the bed. "Will it happen all at once, or gradually?"

The anesthesiologist did a few calculations. "You should start noticing right away. In fact, if you look at the monitor there," he said, pointing to a small screen with a line graph on it. "Every time you see that line spike up, you're having a contraction. And right now, it looks like you're having one."

June looked at the monitor and back at her stomach, which had started to flex with a contraction. "That's amazing. I only felt a slight bit of pressure. Not hurting in any way. Just pressure."

"Now is the perfect time for you to get some sleep. Build up your energy." Joe said, making a note in the chart. "You're at eight centimeters and fully effaced. In about two hours, we'll have you push, and then you start your new life as a family of…three." He continued, looking at the young couple with a grin.

"We'll leave you two alone to rest. I'll check back on you in two hours."

Joe turned on his heels and walked out the room, the anesthesiologist right behind. Congratulations and good luck you two." He said as the door closed behind him.

"So, how do you feel?" Matt asked, setting another pillow behind June's head. "I mean, I know how you feel, but…when they stuck that needle in your back, I half wanted to punch that guy in the jaw for hurting you."

"That's what comes with the game." June sighed, "It hurt, but not so much now. I'm fine…I'm just sleepy."

"Maybe you should take a nap. You're gonna need your rest. Two hours, remember?"

"I know, I know…I'll try…" June yawned. "Just…talk to me a while…"

"How does it feel when he's moving?" Matt asked, intrigued. "Does it hurt, does it tickle?"

"It feels like…butterflies…" June sighed, slowly closing her eyes.

"Butterflies?" Matt asked, cocking his head to one side. "What do you mean, "butterflies? How does "butterflies" feel?"

"You know…butterflies…" June cooed, rubbing her hand on his face. "You never had butterflies in your tummy?"

"Only when I'm around you." Matt sighed, kissing her hand gently.

"That's…so…sweet…" June sighed, before slipping into unconsciousness.

Matt gently lowered her hand back to the bed. He then sat back down in the chair by the bed and looked longingly at her.

I have never seen such a beautiful person in my whole life.

Matt rested a hand on June's curved belly. "Butterflies…" he echoed, feeling his palm heave up slightly.

After a thought, Matt gently lifted June's hospital gown, revealing her abdomen, and gently lowered his head on it, his cheek and ear in contact with her smooth, warm skin.

"Hey kid…" He whispered. "I'm your dad. I'm sorry I left you and your mom behind, and I'm even more sorry that I missed your development in there, but you can rest assure that was the last time I'll ever leave you or your mother again."

June slowly opened her eyes. Although she was numb from the waist down, she could still feel the cold draft on her bare abdomen, and the warm touch of her fiancée, her lover, and her best friend.

A tear welled up in her eye as she gently ran a finger through Matt's hair.

Both of my dreams came true today.

"Okay. You're at ten centimeters, and you're ready to push." Joe said, peeling off his rubber gloves. "The baby is right there. I could just feel the top of its head."

"Already?" June asked as she put her feet up in the stirrups. "But I didn't feel much after the epidural."

"That was the idea." Joe said, keying in a command on the IV. "But in the next few minutes, you'll feel enough so you can push. I'm shutting down the medication you've been given through the spine."

"How long will it take?" Matt asked, holding June's hand. "For the baby to be born, that is?"

"It'll take a few minutes depending on how good June pushes, but for the medication to wear off, it happens in just a few minutes."

"Uh-oh." June said, already feeling the dull ache in her back associated with a past contraction. "I felt that."

"I'm just going to get everything ready. I'll be back in a second." Joe said, walking out the door. "Just breathe through the contractions. Try not to push until I get back, and concentrate on your breathing."

"Well, this is it." Matt said, looking in June's eyes. "Just a few more minutes. How are you feeling?"

"Like the invincible birthing dragon." June said with a small smile.

"A what?"

"Ah, forget it." June sighed, rubbing her back. "Man I didn't know my back was hurting this bad. That epidural was a miracle."

"No sweetie…" Matt said, rubbing a hand through her hair. "You're a miracle. This baby is a miracle."

"You're righ—OH!" June screamed, arching her back. "Oh, it hurts worse now! I got to push Matt…"

"No! Oh no!" Matt stammered, raising a hand to his forehead. "Y-you're not supposed to push until Joe gets back!" He stuttered.

"Ohhhh…" June groaned, her face scowled into a grunt. "Tell that to the kid, I can't stop this!" She screamed, almost breaking into laughter.

"Hey guys!" Davis said as he walked in the door and crossed in front of the bed. "I went down to the cafeteria and I met this real cute girl and we really—OH MY GOD, WHAT IS THAT?!"

"That," Matt said, whirling Davis around and back to the door. "Is your niece or nephew, and that is what you're going to describe to Joe or Dr. McKnight to get them down here NOW!"

"All right, all right, I'm going!" Davis said, "Don't have the kid until I get back!" he called as he jogged down the hall.

"WHAT DOES HE WANT ME TO DO? HOLD IT IN?!" June screamed, holding her stomach.

Awww, man! Where is Joe? He's always running off somewhere! Man, I hope June can hold it in.

Davis looked up and down the hallway, knocking and opening random doors.

Knock, knock, "Joe you in here? Oh, sorry."

Knock, knock, "Joe, you in here? Whoops! My bad!"

Knock, knock, "Joe, you—GAH! EWW! Sorry!"

Knock, knock, "Joe, you in here? He-ey…what's your name? I'm Davis. So, what you here for? Your sister is having a baby? Cool. Me? My sister is having a baby too. So, uh…you dig floppy sock—WHOA!"

"Mack daddy of the maternity ward." Joe sighed, holding him by the collar. "You were looking for me?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I heard the screams. Now what is it?"

"June is really hurting man. I saw this…thing…coming out her…thing, and it was just starting to come out her…thing."

"Sounds like she's crowning." Joe deduced, tugging on Davis' collar. "Lets go Romeo."

"Oh, all right." Davis groaned, as Joe dragged him. "Hey, call me!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggghhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!"

"And that's it! The head's out." Joe said, picking up a bulb syringe.

June collapsed back in the bed, exhausted. "Oh, God…"

Matt gazed longingly at his child's head while Joe was busy suctioning it out. "It's almost here, June…" he whispered, his throat clenched with a sob. "It's almost here."

"Okay, June. You ready?" Joe asked, taking a gentle hold of the child. "Just one good push and I'll let you and Matt tell us if we got a boy or a girl."

Davis looked on from the couch, tears brimming in his eyes. "Wow." He whispered, looking on as Joe slowly began pulling gently on the head.

To hell with mom and dad. How dare they not be here for the birth of their first grandchild? You know what? Damn it all. If they kick me out, they kick me out.

Davis pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial.

"Hey, ma? Yeah. Listen, is dad there? He is? Cool. Listen, put me on speakerphone, I want you to hear something."

Davis walked over to the delivery bed and stood with the phone faced in the middle of Joe and June.

"All right, here we go! Give me a gentle push, June." Joe said, as he took a small shuffle step back.

June grunted and groaned loudly as the baby's shoulders and lower torso emerged.

"All right, that's it! Stop! Pant and just let your breath do the rest." Joe said, gently guiding out the baby. "And here it comes…"

For one brief second, June shut her eyes as she panted; the events of the last nine months replaying in her head.

"This will all be over in a second. Just relax and take some deep breaths. Close your eyes if you want to."

Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump…

"It's not my concern where you go or what you do. You are no longer my daughter."

"You had better start packing."

"Just have a healthy happy baby. That's all we want, need or desire."

Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump…

"As a man, I expect him to step up and take responsibility for his actions."

"Please…just get it out. Just cut it out! I can't push anymore!"

"Damn it…. It's still not moving. The head is way too big to pass through."

"You're lying! He's not dead! He's not dead! He's not dead!"

Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump…

"Davis, if you tell mom and dad that you were with me these past four weeks, they're going to kick you out the house. I know they will; I guarantee it. I don't want you to get into trouble on my account."

Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump…

"I want to make it up until the earth stops to you and our child rotating. June…will you marry me?"

"June…will you marry me?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Marry me?"

"GRAAAAAAAAA!"

"And that's it! We have a baby!" Joe cried out, quickly setting the child on June's belly. "Lets get some blankets on mom and the baby. And those are some great lungs!"

"Waaaaa! Wa, WA, WA, waaaaahhhH!"

June fluttered her eyes open as she looked down at the little crying infant on her stomach. It's body heat mixing with her own, as the newborn let loose with a loud angry cry.

The past nine months melted away, as June picked up her newborn and cradled it against her skin. "Hello little one…hello little one…" she cooed, tears flooding down her cheeks. "We've been waiting for you…yes…we've been waiting for you."

Matt looked down at the small bundle in June's arms as the newborn soon settled down, the cries now turning into small fusses and whines. "So beautiful…just so beautiful…" Matt choked out, his azure blue eyes, echoed in his new child. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

June looked under the blanket. "You have a new son." June cooed up to Matt. "I had a feeling it was a boy."

Matt grinned, his eyes magnified with tears. "That's our son. That's our son…" He whispered,

"Would you like to cut the cord…dad?" Joe asked, handing him a pair of scissors.

Matt took the scissors and cut through the thick mass of veins where Joe indicated. "Oh, yeah. Sorry about earlier." Joe added. "There was probably a better way of handling that—"

"You did what you had to do, man." Matt said, shaking his hand. "And I am forever grateful for it."

Davis, eyes bursting with tears, brought the phone back to his ear. "And that's what you missed out on, mom and dad!"

June, Matt and Joe looked up at Davis in disbelief. "Davis, what the—"

"No, shut the hell up, this time you're going to listen to me!" Davis shouted it the phone, his grip tightening on the device.

"That was YOUR daughter in here giving birth to YOUR damn grandson! The grandson YOU put out in the street just because you didn't want her to embarrass you with the damn neighbors! And you know what? I don't really give a flying fart if you put ME out! I was here for my sister! I love my sister and my new nephew with all my heart, and ain't nothing, NOTHING going to keep me away from them!"

"Davis…" June whispered. "Don't. Please. I'm not worth you loosing a roof over your head—"

"And you know what, dad? Matt's here too. Yeah, the "Joe Blow" is here being a father. Yeah, and he's ten times the dad you will EVER be. Sure, he made some mistakes, but he came back and stepped up to his responsibilities. He didn't walk out on June when she needed him most. He's here with his son, just like you should have been there for your damn daughter! And now, guess what? They're getting married! What now?!"

Matt jerked his head back in surprise at these words. "Man, you really don't—"

"You guys should have been here with your daughter!" Davis screamed in the phone, tears tumbling down his cheeks. "You should be here holding your new grandson, not hearing about it second hand from me. But you know what? I'm glad that you're not here. Because Matt and June are starting a new life, and they don't need no old farts around stinking up their lives. So you know what? Put my stuff outside the apartment door. I'll be there in ten minutes. I'm joining the outcasts, cause if you don't love her enough to let her stay, then you don't love me. So go to hell."

Joe, Matt and June looked at each other in total disbelief as Davis slapped the cell phone cover closed and clenched it in his hand, staring at it with anger in his eyes.

"Davis…what did you just do?" June said, gently rocking the newborn in her arms. "Do you have any idea what just happened?"

"Yeah." Davis said, tucking the cell phone in his pocket. "I just started my life as an on-campus college student sooner than expected. And you just got a part-time babysitter until school starts. Now, would you mind if I held my nephew?"

"Sure." June said, gently handing the baby boy to her brother. "Just make sure to support the head."

"Ah, I got it." Davis said, winking as he gently picked up the child and cradled him gently in his arms. "I got you. I got you." He cooed. "Hey there. Hey there. So you were the one causing all that trouble in my sis for the past nine months?"

"You almost think he's done it before." Matt chuckled, kissing June on the forehead. "You were marvelous mommy."

"You weren't too bad yourself, daddy. Sure it took you a while to come about, but you did perfectly for the ending." June said, smiling.

"You want to see daddy? Huh? You want to see daddy?" Davis cooed, gently shuffling over to Matt. "Here he is. Here's daddy."

Matt looked confused. "Ummm…how should I…"

"Just support his head." Davis said, carefully passing the bundle to Matt's waiting arms. "There you go. Just like that."

Matt carefully sat down in the chair, gently rocking his newborn son in his arms. "Hey there, little man. Glad I can see you in full color. I know I wasn't there while you were inside mommy, but I promise that from this day on, that will never happen again. I'm going to be there for you every single day of your life. You and your mommy are the two most important people to me in my life. Without you two, life is…well…there is no life without the two of you."

Matt felt the tears once again start to build up behind his eyes. "I better hurry up and say what I got to say before I start blubbering. I just want to say that I…I love you. And I promise I'll teach you everything that you need to know about how to be a strong man…but not before I learn first."

"Okay." Joe said, wiping a tear from his eye. "I got to get this little man down to the infant ward to get cleaned up." He said, as he gently picked up the infant, but not before Matt gave him a small kiss on the forehead. "Tell mommy and daddy that you'll see them later." He cooed as he set the young child in the incubator.

Just as he wheeled the child towards the door, he snapped his finger and turned back to the two new parents. "Oh yeah, how could I forget this. What's your child's name?"

June and Matt looked at each other, grinning. "I thought you would have figured that out by now, Joe." June said with a wink.

_To Be Continued…_


	9. Love Knows No Yamato: Chapter Nine

**Love Knows No Yamato: Chapter Nine**

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Yes, come in."

Joe walked in the door looking totally exhausted, yet grinning from ear to ear. "I'm just reporting in," he said, handing him a metal chart. "On my patent June Ishida-Motamaya."

"Ah." Dr. McKnight said, smiling as he took the chart. "I was waiting with bated breath to see how it all went down. So, report on the status of your patient, Mr. Kido, and please, have a seat."

"Patent Ishida gave birth this morning at ten thirty-five this morning." Joe said, sinking into the armchair in front of the desk. "No complications with delivery. Baby was nine pounds one and one half ounce at birth. Apgar scores were perfect. Placenta delivered at ten fifty. Did uterine massage and took cord blood for storage. Mom and baby are resting comfortably. Recommend release in two days."

"Perfect. To the letter." The doctor said, scanning the chart notes. "Very efficient delivery. And what's the name that's going on the birth certificate?"

Joe turned bright red. "Jyou Daiskuke Ishida" he said, grinning.

Dr. McKnight arched his eyebrows. "You don't say?" He said, laughing. "Jyou Daiskuke Ishida. That kid is going to have trouble in kindergarten when it comes time to write names."

"Yes sir. No doubt. But it's a great honor for me, and when Davis found out, he went screaming up and down the hallway 'They're naming him after me! They're naming him after me!'"

"So, that's what that was." The African-American doctor said, shaking his head. "I was about to call security."

He then got up and sat at the corner of the desk. "Now, Joe, friend to friend, what was it like: your first solo patient and your first solo delivery?"

"Well…" Joe said, looking thoughtfully. "It was a challenge. I mean, this wasn't just any patient, this was a girl I knew very well, carrying a child by a man I knew extremely well. A bunch of conflicting emotions were swimming through me, but I like to think that, in the end, I took control of the situation, did what had to be done, and the end result was ten times better than could ever be expected."

"Rewind back to what you just said. "I took control of the situation, did what had to be done and the end result was better than expected." That's the hallmark of a great doctor." Dr. McKnight said, patting Joe on the shoulder. "You, my friend, are a great doctor."

"Thanks."

"Now, I have to grade you on this extra-credit assignment." Dr. McKnight said, walking behind his desk, typing on his computer keyboard. "Intern preformed above and beyond the call of duty having stayed with the patient during the third trimester. Delivery was flawless, mother and child are doing perfectly."

Joe looked curiously at his teacher.

Wait a minute, this was an assignment?!

"You know what?" Dr. McKnight said, suddenly, pushing his keyboard away from him. "I'm tired of typing all this out. It's going to take too long. So how about this: Mr. Kido, because of your excellent service to your patients and to this hospital, I hear by promote you to resident: second year."

Joe sat there motionless. "S-s-second year?"

"You have more than enough credits, you have proven to me and countless others that you are a reliable and highly capable doctor. Truth be told, many second years can't say they have all that."

"Wow! Thanks! I mean…I accept, I do! I'll take it!" Joe sputtered, jumping up out the chair. "I promise I won't let you down."

"Joe, please just shake my hand and get outta here." Dr. McKnight sighed, extending out his hand.

"Thank you sir." Joe said, shaking his hand vigorously. "Thank you very much."

"You've earned it, Dr. Kido." The elder doctor said, nodding. "Now, go check on your patient and grab another."

"Yes sir, I'm on my way." Joe said, jogging out the office. "Oh, hello, Dr. Miles!"

"Hi, Joe. How are you?" a female voice replied.

"I'm great! I just got promoted to second year!"

"Second year! Well, that's great! Well, I won't keep you from your business…I'll see you later Mr.…whoops! Sorry! Doctor Kido!"

"Thanks! Bye!"

"Well, well, well…" Dr. McKnight sighed, grinning at the woman standing in his doorway. "I thought we lost you to the Bahamas."

"You were close." Dr. Miles said, reaching into her canvas bag. "Got you a souvenir from the islands." She said, setting a seashell on his desk, sand spilling out from the sides.

"Umm…did you feel the need to bring the sand back with you?" the doctor asked, picking up the sand-filled shell. "So, how was the convention? Was the paper a hit?"

"Oh, yeah. The paper was a big hit! We may be getting calls from all around the country for grants and funding!"

"Told ya we could do it! I told—"

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Dr. McKnight picked up the pager and looked at the LCD display. "Emergency Room. Must be something major."

"Well, when you get back, I wanna tell you all about. —"

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

"I didn't even get a chance to unpack anything!" Dr. Miles groaned, as she dug in her bag for her pager. "This is big. It's the ER."

The two doctors looked at each other and nodded. "Let's rock." He said, slipping on his lab jacket and stepped from around the desk, taking big strides in his steps. Dr. Miles was right behind, slipping on her lab jacket while trying to keep up.

* * *

"So, what did mom and dad say when you went home?"

"They said goodbye." Davis said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Ah, I don't care, though. I always wanted to live on campus anyway. Tokyo U gave me a full scholarship including room and board. All I got to do is just keep the skills up!"

"Somehow, I feel like it's my fault—"

"Don't say that." Davis interrupted, "None of this was your fault. We all did what we had to do. We made choices, and we got to live with them."

"Yeah, you're right." June said, sighing.

"So, what happens now?" Davis asked the couple.

"Now, we move into my place and become a family." Matt said, moving away from the window with Jyou. "Unless you want us to move into your place, June?"

"Heck no! Anyplace is better than where I been living the past nine months!" June exclaimed. "Davis, if you want, you can move in and finish off the rest of the month until you go to college."

"Sure! That's great! Thanks, sis. You're the greatest." Davis said, hugging June. "I'll still deny it if you tell anyone. I'm going to grab something from the vending machines, you two want anything?"

"No, thanks."

"Cool. I'll see you two later." Davis said, closing the door behind him.

"I don't know if I said this enough today, but I love you two with all my heart." Matt said, handing Jyou back to June.

"You can never say that you love me enough." June said, kissing Matt on the cheek. "Just like I can never say that I love you enough."

"And just look at what out love made." Matt said, sticking his index finger in the baby's hand, which he promptly grabbed.

"Daddy's little man." June said, a small tear trickling down her cheek.

"Yeah, daddy's little man." Matt echoed, looking at his new fiancée and his new son.

* * *

"Alright, give me the bullet." Dr. Miles said, helping push the gurney into the hospital room.

"Drunk Drive ran head on into the car," The paramedic explained. "Mother was not wearing her seat belt, went through the windshield, and landed on her abdomen. She was LOC the whole time. BP 120/80 pulse 40. Patient is eight months pregnant. Found traces of a clear fluid on the ground and on the seat."

"Severe bleeding from the head and abdomen." Dr. Knight said, checking her injuries. "This is a mess. Do you have fetal heart tones?" he asked Dr. Miles.

"Yes I do." Dr. Miles said, checking the ultrasound. "Baby looks fine, but the water broke on impact. We're looking at a preemie delivery."

"How could someone do this?" Dr. McKnight growled, as the life support monitors blared in the background. "What's the status of the driver? I wanna see this bastard."

"Neck snapped, severe head trauma. Dead on arrival." The paramedic said, unsympathetic.

"Such a waste." Dr. Miles sighed, finishing the ultrasound.

"Sir," Dr. McKnight asked, spinning around to face sobbing man that came in along side. "We need to check your wife and your baby out, but we need to know your wife's name."

"Kamiya. Sora Kamiya." The husband said, burying his face in his hands.

* * *

****

To Be Continued…"Forever Green Socks of Love Chapter Five: Search for the New"

(D/C – And there you have it! The chapter that became a story! I really had no intention of making this chapter it's own story, but I got so many positive reviews on it, I just kept writing and writing and writing, and before I knew it, "Love Knows No Yamato" became it's own story with it's own chapters! Fifty pages: the longest chapter in the "Forever Green Socks of Love" story; second longest story I ever wrote, and by far, the most popular! I just have to take the time to thanka few of my reviewers, without whom, this wouldn't be possible:

Steve Racer – I had to keep things interesting: had to keep you guessing about what was going to happen! Maybe in the near future when I do another rewrite…ah…that remains to be seen! Anyway, thanks for the review!

Tol Morwen – My muses were on vacation in Hawaii this past month, leaving me high and dry! And, on top of that, one of them spent the money on tickets back home on blue toe socks. Go figure. However, during that time, I found another muse while working on desktop wallpapers! The others may have gotten wind of this, saved up some cash, and took a redeye back home! Now they're on lockdown until Christmas!

Miranda – The reason I can easily picture Joe snapping like that is because…well…he's quiet! And the quiet ones always surprise you! I think it was just a build up from all those months in Digi-world!

Sorato-Sic – Man, you always inspire me to keep writing! If you don't mind, I have got to use you as a character in the last chapter of the story! It's going to be a Koumimi, of course! Koumimi till we die!

Paige34 – Ask and ye shall receive! I made him come around, just for you! Happy Holidays!

Blackout12 - Thank you for your high scores! It really motivated me to keep going with this story/chapter! You asked for more, and you got it…and then some!

And to everyone else, who was just so nice to review my story, I thank you and I wish you a lifetime of clean socks! Now, if you wanna finish up this story, check out the original story "Forever Green Socks of Love" which is where this story/chapter was supposed to be living at, and where you can find this story with new writers commentary on certain scenes and lines of dialogue! So on behalf of my muses, my HP Pavilion, and myself I just want to say thank you for reading "Love Knows No Yamato"! This is KhakiBlueSocks, signing off!)


End file.
